


Love's a Game (Let's learn the Rules).

by gyufan2303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Kunimi centric, M/M, kissing in locker rooms, kunimi/kindaichi friendship is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi's mostly got everything figured out but some things always take you by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Game (Let's learn the Rules).

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Kunimi/Matsukawa so I'll probably write them again (and better, hopefully). This is just something I wanted to get out of my system because Kunimi.  
> concrit is appreciated!

Matsukawa’s got weird eyebrows and thin lips and Kunimi’s not interested because he has standards.  So he laughs freely at Matsukawa stealing KIndaichi’s clothes and making him chase him around the gym in his towel because Kunimi’s secretly favourite senpai is amusing as fuck. It’s harmless and doesn’t mean anything.

 

Kunimi’s watched people fall in and out of love and thinks that it’s so much more simple than people make it out to be. It’s finding someone you can trust and then wanting to spend time with them because it’s easier than spending time with anyone else. Kindaichi says he’s naive and boring. Kunimi knows Kindaichi only just learned the meaning of the word naive and doesn’t let it faze him.

 

Matsukawa’s tall and lanky and his skin is pretty dark. He reminds Kunimi of himself. They both look like they’re up to no good. Matsukawa likes to make people uncomfortable, especially when they’re rude or arrogant. He keeps people on their toes and does it with permanent bags under his eyes and a smile like a fox. Keep your water bottles close and your clothes safely hidden and your smart mouth in check or be stuck with itching powder in your shoes or dirt in your schoolbag. Kunimi is inspired, despite himself.

 

Kunimi plays volleyball because it’s funny watching people scramble and get things wrong and then get frustrated with themselves. It maybe has something to do with wanting to keeping his friends around in case he’s left alone. Being alone is inconvenient. His mother might worry. He wonders if Matsukawa’s ever felt lonely. He wonders if Matsukawa ever had a Kageyama to try and crush him and fail because he’s made of bone and can’t be broken with tantrums and petulance. Matsukawa wouldn’t break. Kunimi looks at Matsukawa and Hanamaki and tries to understand. He can’t really equate them to him and Kindaichi because Hanamaki is almost as crafty as Matsukawa and neither of them are as earnest as Kindaichi. It’s weird to think that they don’t need to balance each other out – they just need to say the right things and make each other laugh. Kunimi still wouldn’t give Kindaichi up for anything.

 

Matsukawa is a gentle kisser. Kunimi learns this at his second training camp, where Matsukawa’s visiting for a night, making everyone equal parts ecstatic and wary because no one’s forgotten who the truly terrifying senpai is. Kunimi catches glances from the sidelines, eyes a little hooded and mouth curled in an indulgent smirk. He takes the last shower and Matsukawa’s there when he gets out. He’s not comfortable with this so he ignores him, gets changed slowly and deliberately. Matsukawa watches but it’s not erotic. It’s intimately careful, a show of respectful affection. Once he’s done, there’s an arm around his waist and a hand in his hair and Matsukawa’s lips are smooth and his mouth is warm. Kunimi tries to copy and do what feels right, keeps his breathing under control and refuses to make any noises. It’s simple and undemanding, just a little closeness and fun. He’s doing this because this is his favourite senpai. The one who made him laugh, the one who winked at him when the coaches were yelling. The one who’s face is too cunning to be attractive and he’s still not Kunimi’s type. He says as much when they break apart and Matsukawa laughs softly, pinching his ear. He says obnoxious brats aren’t his type either and yet here they are.

 

Kunimi doesn’t know if he’s capable of love like everyone else seems to see it. He’s too simple. All he needs is volleyball and his friends and good grades. Anything else feels unnecessary. Not worth looking for. Besides, he’s too sharp with his tongue and too free with his disdain around those he cares about, making them earn his affection. He can’t ask for more than that. Matsukawa gives it anyway.

 

It shouldn’t work. They’re both too cold and too smart to fit everyone else’s relationship mould. What they have is easy touching, muted banter that’s sometimes, excitingly, on the verge of too scathing. It’s not love born from trust like Kunimi thought it would be, because Matsukawa’s sweet but he has thorns that Kunimi likes to scrape his frustrations against once in a while. It’s – something, born from similarity and amusement and attraction and it’s more stimulating than Kunimi thought _romantic_ could ever be. Kindaichi says they’re a scary couple. That makes Kunimi smile.


End file.
